


but the best thing for you would be queen; so, be queen

by likewinning



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for comment_fic, for the prompt "always-a-girl Robb Stark and Catelyn Stark, Queen of the North." General spoilers for the series up to the end of season three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but the best thing for you would be queen; so, be queen

**i.**

Robb does not weep as she hears the men chanting _Queen in the North, Queen in the North_ , but it’s a near thing. Catelyn Stark _does_ weep, but for entirely different reasons. No mother ever quite expects her daughter to lead an army of men into war.

 

**ii.**

Once, her father called her his princess, a jesting term of endearment that is perhaps the reason why she, and later Arya, scorned the usual pastimes of women. She could not sew a single tear in her clothes, nor could she ever really get the hang of a curtsey – though she does still look damn good in a dress, hair as beautiful as her mother’s, as wild as her bastard brother’s.

Sansa, of course, took the _princess_ thing the other way, and Robb mourns her absence for it. Her fate might have been Sansa’s, had she not insisted that as the eldest by far she needed to stay in Winterfell, not marry some prince from King’s Landing.

 

**iii.**

As children, she and Theon were sister and brother, or close enough. Once, when she was very young and still believed in dragons, she thought they might be lord and lady of somewhere, someday – not because she was in love with him, but because she thought it would be nice to rule with someone of her choosing, someone whose heart and mind she thought she already knew.

Now, the next time she sees Theon she swears she will put a knife through his heart, and her own heart belongs to the beautiful girl from Volantis who tends the soldiers’ wounds.

 

 **iv.**  
They’re calling it the war of the four kings and a queen. Robb wonders at first how they could have forgotten the queen across the narrow sea, then figures no one’s expecting both queens to last very long.

Robb isn’t sure how she feels about the Targaryen girl, but she wouldn’t mind seeing Tywin Lannister’s face when her dragons descend on King’s Landing.

 

 **v.**

She does not weep when the arrows pierce her heart, her back, each part of her. It is only when she hears her mother call her name that she thinks to cry, to let anyone see that she is anything less than a queen.


End file.
